Kenny Yates
Kenneth Andrew Yates Jr. (born October 29, 1984) was a former ZOOMer for seasons 2 and 3. He was born in Grand Forks, North Dakota. His father was in the Air Force. Kenny moved around the country a lot before his second birthday, and he has a younger sister. He spent his most of the first part of his life growing up in Las Vegas, before moving to Massachusetts, where he auditioned for the show ZOOM. Discription I'm funny, smart, short and fast. Other ZOOMers would say I'm nice, not tall but not short, intelligent and friendly. I love to act, sing, dance, draw and watch the clouds go by. My family is very cool. My dad is funny, my mom is awesome, and my sister is crazy but cute! And we've had lots of family pets: four dogs named Dixie, Dexter, Dutchus and Buffer, and two cats named Ashes and Sam. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for rapping about the crew members. I love Zoomgames '''and made the game saving catch when we were playing '''Scoop . I think''' Zoomplayhouse really rocks, and the CafeZOOM '''Castle Cake is the tastiest ZOOMtreat around. And to all the ZOOMers out there: Thanks for watching. I hope you enjoy this season. It is very fun making it, and I'm glad I can share it with you. 'Kenny Quote' Science is my favorite school '''subject My favorite foods are '''pizza, '''steak and '''kiwi fruit Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Arthur Description I'm funny, smart, short and fast. Other ZOOMers would say I'm nice, not tall but not short, intelligent and friendly. I love to act, sing, dance, draw and watch the clouds go by. My family is very cool. My dad is funny, my mom is awesome, and my sister is crazy but cute! And we've had lots of family pets: four dogs named Dixie, Dexter, Dutchus and Buffer, and two cats named Ashes and Sam. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for rapping about the crew members. I love ZOOM games and made the game saving catch when we were playing Scoop . I think ZOOM playhouse really rocks, and the Café ZOOM Castle Cake is the tastiest ZOOMtreat around. And to all the ZOOMers out there: Thanks for watching. I hope you enjoy this season. It is very fun making it, and I'm glad I can share it with you. I was a superhero which is called Ubbi Dubbi Man. Kenny Quotes *Science is my favorite school subject. *My favorite foods are pizza, steak and kiwi fruit. *Ubbi'm Ubbi Dubbi Man. Outfits he wore on ZOOM Season 2 Kenny wore a navy blue t-shirt with some orange along the top and on the sleeves with two horizontal navy blue stripes (and a white one in the middle) on each sleeve. Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Season 3 Kenny wore a forest green leafy shirt over an orange top. Trivia *Kenny first appeared on ZOOM when he was 15. He left the show when he was 16. *Kenny came back for a special episode titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember". **At the time, he was age 18 and was seen wearing glasses. **When Kenny was invited back for the special episode, the only ZOOMer he didn't meet after his departure was Aline Barta. He knew everyone else that showed up for the special. *Even though Kenny only met Pablo once on the actual ZOOM series, they met up for a ZOOM reunion PSA video alongside with Eric Rollins and Frances Domond seen below. *Kenny was pretending to be Ubbi Dubbi Man. 'Gallery' ' ZOOMSet for Season 2-2.png|Kenny and Claudio pose together while Zoe and Jessie pose together. Kenny as David.gif Kenny Yates as Eric.gif Kenny reading an E-Mail,jpg.jpg Kenny in ZOOM.jpg Kennypic1.jpg Kenny as Timmy Turner.jpg Kenny as Jupiter.jpg|A 'then' picture of Kenny Yates. Kenny Yates as Kenny.gif 1 kenny read letter from Jenny in Illionis.png Kenny.jpg Ken1.png Kenny Yates 1.png Kenny Yates coloring.png ZOOMSet for Season 3-3.png ZOOMSet for Season 3-12.png|Kenny and Buzz pose together. IMG 20191119 194431759.jpg IMG 20191119 194458422.jpg IMG 20191119 194533471.jpg IMG 20191119 194534207.jpg IMG 20191119 194534751.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Mario's allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Deuteragonist Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Boyfriends Category:Manly heroes Category:Humans Category:Revived characters Category:Leaders Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:PBS Kids GO! characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Live-action characters Category:Young Characters Category:Older Brothers Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Characters